epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Doomguy vs. B. J. Blazkowicz. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
Woohoo, 2 weeks of procrastination is enough, don't you think? I am FINALLY back with another edition of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games! That's right! I'd like to thank YTK for writing the raps for Doomguy! He loves Doom, so it was a match made in heaven. Thanks for all the hard work, buddy! Alright, LET'S RIP AND TEAR INTO THE BATTLE! Today we have Doomguy, the protagonist of famous Doom series, against B. J. Blazkowicz, the agent and the captain of the US who fought against the Nazis in the Wolfenstein series! That's right, it's antoher one of my unoriginal match-ups, wooh! Let's dive into it like we're killing aliens! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Doom_1.png|Doomguy BJ_1.png|B. J. Blazkowicz (Again, big thank you to YTK for Doomguy's verses!) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES... DOOMGUY. VERSUS! B-J- BLAZKOWICZZZZ!!!! BEGIN! Doomguy: (starts at 0:12) Time to grab this Polish prick and put him Knee-Deep in the Dead Then I'll get his girl Julie and Fist her up hard in my bed Better put on some real armor, cause your balls I'm gonna burst Bitch, I'll Unmake you like you un-made Heinrich the First Your puny 14 war operations can't add up to the amount of my guns Cause you're gonna fail in this battle like Project Nachtsonne Same look after all those games? Guess the designers were just lazy I'm decapitating and sticking your head in a stick like you're Daisy B.J. Blazkowicz: (starts at 0:38) Agent Blazkowics, here to Blast yo' wits, I'll leave your status bar split, it won't be for your rabbit, when you're in Hell for a bit, your Evilution won't make it, are you overcompensating, kid? because I bet you being in a room with a girl seeing your "gun" would definitely result in your Doom This second-rate Duke Nukem fights a, lame brain Demon Spider, while I beat down Robo-Hitler countless times like I'm Darth Vader You'll be making more than an Ouch Face when you face this enemy I'm the King of 3D- D'readfully '''D'ecimating you with my Spear of '''D'estiny'' Doomguy: (starts at 1:03) You have no common sense, obeying your boss every single time So listen to this New Order and'' Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Hell's Revealed for you now, it's gonna be hotter than the Bowser's When I get out my Big Fucking Gun, you'll be Pwned over 9000 Despite your inflated ego, it seems you don't have'' Huge Guts'' Hiding behind parallel worlds; but I'll still Rip and Tear yo' nuts Like your name suggests, your lyrics blow! There is no competition- If you thought you can take me out like the Nazis, It's a Lost Mission. B.J. Blazkowicz: (starts at 1:28) I'm a Super Soldier, you're just another no-name fool getting in my way, rapping is clearly in your'' Enemy Territory;'' It just isn't your forté, I Quake the Earth with my rhymes, this Doomed idiot is nothing but my prey, whatever this Space Marine has to say, will end up just being a Cliché! since my descendant fought with you, I thought you'd heard about me how I beat the whole Third Reich while you played Space Invaders, you see Read up on your Doom Bible, for the Messiah has arrived at last- I hunt Nazis, but judging by your raps, you've already been gassed. '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (the logo is seen holding a big gattling gun) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (the logo shoots the screen multiple times until it breaks, which goes pitch black) Poll WHO WON? Doomguy B. J. Blazkowicz Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts